Recuperandote
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: Han pasado un par de años y la carga de llevar sobre sus hombros a Kaleido es demasiado para Sora haciendo que su relación con Leon se vea afectada "Sintió varias lágrimas correrle por el rostro, lo sabía... La había perdido."


_**Disclaimer: Kaleido Star no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del anime), al estudio Gonzo y ala cadena televisiva TV Tokyo.**_ _Yo solo estoy utilizando su m_ _u_ _ndo y personajes para adentrarme una más de mis historias locas._

Les recomiendo "I don't wanna lose you - Jamestown story" "I will trust (psalm 91) - Kurt scobie" y "Photograph - Ed Sheeran" fueron algunas de las canciones que escuché mientras escribía esta historia.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué sus manos no dejaban de temblar?.

-Sora.

Su voz la llamaba pero no quiso levantar la cabeza, sabía lo que él vería en ella, temor.

-Estoy bien.

-Si no quieres hacerlo solo tienes que decirlo – insistió una vez más.

-¡Dije que estoy bien, Leon! - gritó sin pensar.

Al darse cuenta alzó la cabeza horrorizada.

Miró a su compañero de hace ya varios años. Su compañero, su amigo, su amante. Quien diría que aquel orgulloso trapecista se volvería el oxigeno de su alma.

Éste mantenía el rostro inexpresivo como siempre, pero ella logró ver la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Lo- lo siento - dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa pero fallando en el intento.

Leon negó con la cabeza.

-No te forces Sora, puede que hace años para la técnica angelical tu cuerpo haya resistido ese tipo de entrenamiento, pero ahora, a pesar de tu condición física...

-Leon, ¿acaso tú...? - el rostro de Sora se ensombreció -. ¿Me estás llamando vieja?.

¿Por qué siempre termina tergiversando mis palabras? pensó Leon apesadumbrado al notar el aura molesta de su mujer.

-Yo no...

-Olvídalo – dijo Sora antes de lanzarse del trapecio en el cual se encontraba sentada y caer en la red de protección -. Ahora lo haremos sin la red.

-Dime, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?.

-No se a que te refieres.

Leon molesto también se tiró del trapecio y después de unos cuantos giros en el aire llegó al suelo a un lado de su compañera.

-Si continuas de esa manera perderás la movilidad de tus piernas, ¿acaso es eso lo que estás buscando? - tomó su brazo con fuerza.

-El escenario consta de sacrificios, tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo.

-Sí, lo se, por eso se que esto es innecesario.

-No es innecesario, esto es lo que busca el público.

-¿El público o tú? - la retó mirándola a los ojos en busca de tantas respuestas.

Sora jaló de su brazo intentando zafarse.

-¡Sora!, ¡Sora! - ambos escucharon a Ken llamándola a lo lejos.

-¡Aquí, Ken! - respondió ella y sonrió al ver a su amigo entrar en el lugar.

-Ah, hola Leon – saludó Ken al ver a que Leon también se encontraba en el lugar. Leon solo respondió con un asentimiento -. Sora, Yuri me pidió que te informara que te estará esperando en su oficina.

-Si, gracias Ken, enseguida voy - aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, volteo hacia Leon y dijo -. Continuaremos con nuestro entrenamiento después.

Leon la miro en silencio por unos segundos, la tomó por la cintura y después se acerco a su oído.

-Llegará el momento en que nadie te creerá esas sonrisas – susurró antes de plantarle un beso en la boca -. Te veré después, cariño.

Luego de soltarla, Leon comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta pero antes de salir, dio una última mirada hacia atrás.

Su mujer con leotardo negro, su cabello morado largo sujeto en una alta y tensa coleta lo estaba observando. Su expresión era fría en respuesta a las palabras que él le había dicho.

¿Donde estás mi pequeña Sora? - no pudo evitar preguntarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora se detuvo ante la puerta y tomó aire con fuerza. Acababa de tener una pelea hace unos momentos con Leon, lo que menos le apetecía era tener una con Yuri y sabía que al cruzar esas puertas sería justo lo que terminaría sucediendo.

A finales del pasado mes, por fin Sarah su amiga y esposa de Kalos, el dueño, convenció a este de tomarse unas vacaciones juntos. No fue una tarea sencilla, ya que tuvo que recurrir a amenazas y castigos. Entre ellas, se le ocurrió conseguir varias docenas de zorrillos y encerrarlos en su despacho. La peste fue tal, que todos terminaron por tomar cartas en el asunto y cargar a Kalos hasta el aeropuerto donde Sarah los esperaba con equipaje y lista para abordar el avión. Sabían que habría repercusiones por ello, pero había valido la pena.

-Te lo diré una vez más Yuri, no modificaré... - empezó a decir Sora entrando a la oficina y deteniéndose en seco.

-¡May! - gritó emocionada al ver a su antigua amiga sentada en el sillón negro al costado de la oficina.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse para abrazarla, sin embargo la peliazul con un grácil movimiento la esquivó poniéndose de pie.

-Vaya, vaya... Pero si eres la misma atolondrada de siempre. No se ni por qué me preocupé en venir. Los comentarios que he estado escuchando han de ser puras exageraciones – Sora la miró sin comprender -. No has cambiado nada.

Mintió, ya que si no fuera por ese cabello violeta inconfundible y esa sonrisa bobalicona, no la reconocería. Si hasta esa sonrisa era distintas a las demás, ya no lograba percibir ese brillo especial que la caracterizaba.

-Tú tan poco efusiva como siempre, May. Es una alegría verte.

La voz aunque suave y animada, le sonó un tanto falsa a May tomándola por sorpresa.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas llamó a la atención de ambas.

-Iré directo al grano Sora. May a venido a hacernos una propuesta, tu técnica angelical con su renovado espiral demonio. ¿Qué opinas?.

Sora rió sin gracia.

-En estos momentos me interesa más tu opinión, ya que según tus constantes comentarios últimamente, más que la técnica angelical, sería la técnica del ángel caído.

Yuri alzó una ceja.

-No estaría mal, nada mal. ¿Qué piensas tú May? - preguntó mirando a la antes mencionada.

May los observo a ambos confusa. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?.

-A mi no me importa, siempre y cuando pueda competir nuevamente con Sora – respondió restándole importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

-De ninguna manera – explotó Sora – Ya déjate de tonterías Yuri. No me sorprendería de Kalos ya que busca cualquier escusa para hacernos competir y atraer al publico, pero de ti... Te creí más inteligente que eso.

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, con el cual daba por hecho que no le afectaban sus palabras.

-Así que es verdad. La gran Sora Naegino se niega a competir, ¿sigues con esa tonta idea de un escenario sin competencias? Madura de una buena vez Sora.

Sora la miró fijamente.

-"Así que ahora tendrás un nuevo deber, el cual será enfrentarte como una gran oponente y cuando llegue ese instante, te voy a pedir que luches con todas tus fuerzas" - dijo May repitiendo las mismas palabras que alguna vez fueron dichas por Layla Hamilton a Sora.

May sintió como el aire se tensaba. A Sora la rodeaba un aura obscuro, pero aún no obtenía el resultado que deseaba así que intento por otro lado.

-Eres una cobarde Sora, eso es lo que eres. Esa es la razón por la que Leon no termina de aceptarte como su compañera, es por eso él no ha querido casarse contigo – rió con suficiencia -. Estoy segura que si le diera la opción a elegir, no dudaría en irse conmigo.

Sora se encaminó hacia la puerta, por un momento pareció que se iría sin mas.

-Si eso es lo que quiere, que se vaya. No tengo el poder de retener a alguien en contra de su voluntad y ni me interesa hacerlo.

La indiferencia de Sora terminó por enervar a May.

-¡Está muerta, Sora!. En vez de hacer trabajos mediocres para engrandecer su memoria, deberías de hacer lo que te pidió y competir con todas tus fuerzas. Me das vergüenza y detesto pensar que alguna vez fuiste mi contrincante.

Sora se giró enseguida y dejo a May congelada en su sitio. Su mirada era tan dura, tan llena de rabia que cualquiera diría que iban a terminar saliéndole dagas por los ojos.

-Sigues hablando mucho sobre temas de los cuales no tienes idea.

Diciendo esto, Sora salió cerrando la puerta. May recordaba haber escuchado sobre gente que atemorizaba más cerrando la puerta con ligereza que azotándola, pero hasta ese momento lo pudo comprobar.

-Te equivocas, May – dijo Yuri sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio –. Las acrobacias de Sora no se han vuelto mediocres, al contrario, cada vez se vuelven más complicadas y riesgosas. Por ejemplo un par de meses atrás terminó con un golpe en la cadera, cerca de la columna por culpa de una mala caída, estuvo a punto de perder la movilidad de sus piernas. Y hace unas cuantas semanas una contusión en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? - preguntó espantada –. Y los médicos... Espera..., ¿y Leon? Debe de detenerla, él...

-No - Yuri negó rotundamente -. No lo hará. Fue eso lo que intentó hacer antes de que sucediera el último accidente. No volverá a tomar ese riesgo, prefiere mantenerse a su lado y cuidarla que apartarse y perderla.

-Pero...

A May le costaba entender, ya que según le dijo Yuri, habían sido ya varios percances. Y es seguro que en algunos él estuvo presente, lo que necesitaba era detenerla.

-No solo es eso, ya que si entrena sola, llega a ejercer tanta fuerza en sus piernas y columna, que Leon teme que ahora si pierda la movilidad de ellas.

May apretó los puños con fuerza frustrada.

-¿Por qué? Se que a todos nos afecto la muerte de Layla, pero no hay razón para hacerse daño por ello.

Su mente se desvió al momento en que vio en la televisión la noticia que informa la muerte de Layla Hamilton en un accidente automovilístico. Eso había sido dos años atrás y aún no terminaba de asimilarlo.

-No creo que sea por eso – dijo Yuri sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? - cuestionó May confusa -. ¿Entonces?.

Yuri giró su silla y contemplo el mar desde su ventana.

El rostro de una mujer con el cabello rojo como el fuego apareció en la memoria de Yuri y trató de ocultar su enfado. Solo pocos sabían lo sucedido y por extraño que pareciese, no se creyó capaz de hablar de ello con May. Tal vez fuera porque en cierta forma era responsable de lo sucedido, o por los sentimientos que llegó a tener en algún momento por Sora. Eso no importaba ahora, creía haber encontrado la forma de ayudarla, si no es que terminaba por hundirla.

Sin voltearse siquiera tomó su teléfono y marcó. Después de unas cuantas palabras colgó y dijo:

-Prepárate May, Kaleido abrirá el año con la presentación de nuestro ángel caído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Métete en tus asuntos – amenazó Leon con la mandíbula apretada.

Hace unos momentos May lo había interceptado cuando estaba apunto de entrar en su automóvil. Se encontraba cansado y sin ánimos de dedicarle ni un minuto a aquella mujer escandalosa.

-¿Pero que no ves que está mal? - cuestionó indignada apoyándose en la puerta del conductor -. Si continua de esta forma, llegará al punto de no regreso.

-¿¡Crees que no lo se!? ¿¡Que no lo he intentado ya!? - explotó por fin al haberse terminado su paciencia.

-Sí, Yuri mencionó que te mantienes a su lado para cuidarla, aún así no es suficiente.

Leon estirándose atrapó los hombros de May y la zarandeó con fuerza. Asustada y pese a llevar su grueso abrigo blanco por el frío de esa temporada, May podía sentir sus dedos clavándose en su piel.

-¿Qué más te dijo? - la mirada de Leon se volvió severa e inquisidora.

-Na- nada – May se molestó por ese leve tartamudeo, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad -. Te aseguro que eso fue todo.

-Te lo repito por última vez... Métete en tus asuntos.

Eso la enfureció.

-Pues para querer tu privacidad, te metiste con la más metomentodo, no hay nadie que se meta en líos ajenos como Sora.

Leon sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

Si, así era ella, pensó.

Sin responder a su ataque, Leon la soltó apartándola y subiendo a su automóvil arrancó.

Al pasar por el portón de su casa, notó que esta se encontraba a obscuras. Era una casa grande de tres pisos y blanca, con patio tanto trasero como delantero y al costado de ella un gimnasio que habían mandado construir. Tanto la casa casa como el gimnasio se encontraban cubiertos de arboles como muralla en tres de sus lados, la otra daba a las orillas de un acantilado en el mar. Desde que decidieron comprarla le había gustado por la tranquilidad que evocaba, deseó sentir nuevamente esa tranquilidad y no la soledad que lo perseguía desde lo sucedido.

Dejando las llaves en la mesa de lado del recibidor, cerró la puerta con cuidado, claro que no creía que estuviera Sora, ya que la mayoría de las veces ella se iba a la playa a pensar.

Suspiró con pesar.

-Hoy vi a May – dijo un susurro proveniente de la sala.

Leon ocultó la sorpresa de su rostro innecesariamente entre tanta negrura.

-Lo se – respondió aparentando la tranquilidad que no sentía, ya que se podía imaginar cuanto eso la habría afectado.

Se movió para localizar el interruptor de la luz pero su voz que seguía siendo un susurro lo detuvo.

-No, así déjala.

Dejando caer su brazo, se acercó a donde provenía el sonido y se sentó en el sillón esperando a que ella continuara.

Pasaron los minutos en un constante silencio, hasta que creyó escullar su sollozo. Su corazón se apretó, quería ir con ella, abrazarla con fuerza y confortarla, pero sabía que ella no se lo permitiría.

-May vino a desafiarme, quiere competir contra mi. Puede de Yuri termine disfrazándolo como una obra, pero sigue siendo lo que es.

A Leon le dolió saber que Sora apenas podía controlar la compostura.

-Puedes negarte, lo sabes.

La negrura que se posaba sobre ellos decreció al despejarse las nubes del cielo y dejar que la luna enviara sus rayos de luz por la ventana. Así Leon logró observar la silueta de Sora, parada frente al ventanal, la vio negar.

Un silencio tenso le siguió.

-Creo que lo he visto – soltó de la nada Sora -. Fue un instante, pero lo vi.

Leon supo que se refería al famoso Fool, el espíritu del escenario, ya que conocía la historia sobre ellos. Le había costado mucho creer en las palabras de Sora cuando se lo mencionó por primera vez. La idea simplemente era irrisoria y alocada, pero después de tanto tiempo de vivir con ella, había terminado por hacerse a la idea.

Recordó cuando ella notó que ya no podía verlo. Su espíritu ya herido, cayó con más fuerza. Llegó a creer que no se recuperaría y odió al tal Fool por hacerle eso a Sora.

-¿Piensas que él quiere que compitas? - preguntó con cierto pesar ya que eso siempre la afectaba.

-No, así no funciona. Él nunca te dice lo que lo que tienes que hacer, solo te orienta para que puedas lograr tu objetivo, brillar en el escenario – Sora se abrazó a si misma con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿eso es lo que tú deseas?.

-¡No, no! Yo... - su voz se alzó -. Pero.., ¿qué pasa si eso es lo que necesito?.

Leon no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Llevas años estando en contra de las competiciones ¿¡Y ahora resulta que lo necesitas!?.

Sora se giró para enfrentarlo, la luz dándole a su espalda dejo cubierto en obscuridad su rostro.

-Lo se, lo se. Ni yo misma puedo entenderlo – se defendió.

Puede que no se vieran con claridad sus caras, pero notaban el reto en sus miradas.

-Con una condición – Leon rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?.

-Acéptalo o te buscas a otro.

La tenía acorralada, él era una del las dos únicas personas en las que podía confiar para esto y la otra era Yuri, pero él nunca lo aceptaría, no después de todos sus últimos enfrentamientos.

-No puedo aceptar algo sobre lo que no se, eso sería una tontería de mi parte.

-Hazlo – sentenció Leon.

-Pero...

En esta ocasión Leon decidió mantenerse callado y esperar por su respuesta.

-Está bien - dijo Sora a regañadientes.

-¿Qué está bien? - quería escucharla decir las palabras.

Sora apretó los dientes y siseó.

-Acepto tus condiciones, por más absurdas que sean.

Leon asintió con la cabeza.

-Desde mañana yo me haré cargo de los entrenamientos, Y si digo que es suficiente, lo es.

Percibió la ira de Sora, pero ella no dijo nada en contra. Lo vio por última vez y en silencio subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Leon la miró pasar y tuvo que hacer el mayor de sus esfuerzo para controlarse y no seguirla, no era el momento.

Fue a su oficina que tenía a su disposición dentro de la casa e hizo unos arreglos, aprovechó y llamó a Yuri para ponerse de acuerdo. Al terminar, caminó hacia el dormitorio y cuando llegó a él se detuvo al escuchar a Sora.

-Hola, Fool.

Leon sonrió al verla por la rendija de la puerta, después de tantos meses, por fin la veía feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Una vez más - pidió Sora con una voz sofocada arriba del trampolín.

Había requerido el máximo de su esfuerzo poder sacarla de su pecho. Estaba exhausta, grandes gotas de sudor caían por todos los lados de su cuerpo y se doblaba por el agotamiento. A pesar de todo, creía que faltaba poco para conseguirlo. Habían tenido que hacer algunos ajustes al final, ya que como un ángel caído, tendría que caer.

-Basta, Sora – ordenó autoritariamente Leon, su rostro irritado no dejaba lugar a replica.

-Leon, estoy tan cerca – le dolió al intentar tomar más oxigeno. - Lo siento en mi cuerpo.

No iba a dejarse intimidar, había pasado el suficiente tiempo con él como para hacerlo.

-Lo que sientes es cansancio, lo dejaremos para mañana – afirmó acercándose a ella.

-Solo una vez más, por favor – suplicó.

Leon negó con la cabeza y la levantó en brazos.

-Suficiente – su voz aunque calmada fue rotunda.

Sora, que ya comenzaba a mostrar muestras en desacuerdo, terminó por quedarse quieta. Ese era su acuerdo, Cuando él dijera "suficiente" es que era en serio. Una sombra de pesar se posó en ella, ellos habían sido compañeros y más que eso desde hace tiempo. Pero después de lo sucedido, no se atrevía a poner en riesgo su acuerdo, si cortaba el lazo de compañerismo, no creía que hubiera nada más que los uniera.

¿Acaso no había amor? Claro que si, ella lo amaba cada día más si eso era posible y creía que Leon le profesaba al menos una parte de ese amor a ella, pero era consiente que lo que había entre ellos dos, ya no era lo mismo.

-Necesitas reducir más la fuerza de la caída y flexionar un poco las rodillas para aligerar el impacto contra el trampolín. - dijo Leon sin verla. - Si no, quitaremos el trampolín y volveremos a la red.

-Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo con que era necesario el trampolín.

-No si eso te afecta, así que si no estás de acuerdo, tienes que enfocarte en ello.

Sora se quedó contemplando el costado se su cara y tuvo la tentación de tocarla, una sombra de barba se veía en ella; hacía tiempo que había tratado de animarlo a que se la dejara crecer un poco y casi lo había conseguido, hasta que se le ocurrió decir que sería una magnifica barba blanca, mejor que la de santa claus. El recordar el horror en su rostro casi la hizo reír en ese momento.

Él volteó a verla extrañado y alzando su ceja hizo una pregunta silenciosa, por un segundo ella pensó en dejarlo pasar pero sonrió para sus adentros.

-Estaba pensando en un acuerdo.

A Leon no le gustó como sonaba aquello.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?.

La sonrisa sincera se exteriorizó en el rostro de Sora y Leon casi tropieza a causa de la impresión.

-Sora – Leon no podía creer el brillo travieso que vio en su rostro por unos instantes.

-Reduciré mis horas extremas de entrenamiento y no me opondré si decides usar la red, solo si tú te dejas crecer la barba.

Por segunda ocasión, Leon tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su equilibrio.

-¿Qu-qué? - balbuceó.

-Ya me escuchaste, quiero que te dejes la barba.

¿De dónde viene esto?, se preguntó Leon extrañado.

-Vamos, así ganamos los dos, tú cuidas de mi y yo... – se detuvo a pensar una forma de incomodarlo más. - Y yo consigo mi sexy santa, a menos que quieras ser Merlín o algún otro mago.

Leon gruñó en respuesta.

-¿Qué piensas?.

-Que estás más agotada de lo que creí - respondió Leon sacándola en brazos del gimnasio al costado de su casa.

Subieron por las escaleras y giró a la izquierda en dirección a su habitación. Sin prender las luces, la recostó en la cama y se inclinó para besarla en despedida.

Al ver su rostro acercarse al suyo, el corazón de Sora comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

Leon la vio contener el aliento y se maldijo.

La estoy presionando, con ese pensamiento se apartó de ella.

Los ojos de Sora empezaron a escocer y ella trató de soportar el dolor, tanto de ellos como de su corazón.

-Leon – susurró suplicando –. Por favor...

Haz que todo vuelva a ser como antes, continuó Sora en su mente.

Leon aún inclinado sobre ella alzó su cabeza y la observó en silencio.

El corazón de Sora arreció su marcha y aceleró su respiración.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que terminó atrapándome de ti? - se atrevió a preguntar Sora.

Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, Sora continuó.

-Tus ojos, tu mirada de plata liquida, hace que mi corazón golpee con fuerza en mi pecho. Aún después de todo este tiempo logran cortarme la respiración. Aveces me pregunto, ¿por qué no miran a otro lado? ¿por qué si soy opaca y no una luz brillante?.

La mandíbula de Leon se apretó y luchó contra el impulso de zarandearla por decir tal tontería.

-Sora... - Ella lo detuvo.

-No, es la verdad, Fool me lo dijo la otra noche. Mi luz se está opacando y te llevo a la obscuridad conmigo.

Leon se debatió entre la furia por las palabras del espíritu del escenario o la tristeza ya que había cierta verdad en aquello.

-Si tu decides... – la voz de Lora se fue apagando.

No lo digas, no lo digas, rogó Leon.

-Que esto ya no te...

Leon subiéndose por completo en ella se lanzó a su boca con desesperación y la besó.

-Calla, calla de una vez. No te atrevas a seguir. - el dolor que le producía todo aquello salió a relucir.

-Pero...

-Si nos hundimos, que así sea. Prefiero esa obscuridad que la que tendría si me apartas de tu lado.

-Leon – sus lágrimas corrieron con libertad, se sentía aliviada –. Te he extrañado.

Sora soltó un jadeo al sentir una dureza contra ella.

-Veo que alguien más me extrañó – dijo Sora con cierta diversión.

-No te quiero presionar Sora, si tú...

-Shhh...

Sora mandándolo a callar, alzó sus caderas contra él en respuesta.

Leon gimió apretando sus ojos con fuerza, su auto-control no duraría demasiado si seguía moviéndose de aquella forma. Con una de sus manos, tomó la cadera se Sora y la sujeto contra el colchón para detenerla.

En contra de lo que otras pensarían que era un rechazo, Sora lo vio como un desafío y aprovechando que Leon se encontraba encima de ella, alzó su pierna, ocasionando una deliciosa fricción entre ésta y la entrepierna de él.

Los dientes de Leon rechinaron y gotas de sudor rodaron hasta caer en Sora.

-No puedo – dijo apartándose de ella.

Tanto el corazón como el alma de Sora se hundieron en pesar. Viéndolo inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche lo miró extrañada rebuscar en el cajón.

Volviendo a ubicarse sobre ella, sonrió.

-No creo soportar mucho tiempo, así que ya luego te compraré otro – dijo mostrándole unas tijeras en su manos.

Antes de que Sora tuviera tiempo para asimilarlo, Leon comenzó a cortar tanto su leotardo como cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino.

Ya librado cualquier obstáculo, Leon podía ver el deseo de Sora escurrir entre sus labios y como un gato que se relamiese después de comer una suculenta crema, se regocijó ante aquella vista.

Mi crema, pensó antes de hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas y saborear aquel manjar al que él solo tenía acceso.

Sora echó hacia atrás su cabeza ante aquella sensación tan intensa, queriéndolo apartar de ella, sujetó su cabeza y haló su cabello.

Leon gruñó ante aquella interrupción.

-¿Qué no te han dicho que no debes de apartar a un hombre de su comida? - dijo Leon lamiendo los jugos de ella en su boca.

-Te quiero dentro de mi.

-Si hubieras esperado un momento, hubiera metido mi lengua en aquella dulce ranurita.

Sora sofocó un jadeo, con solo aquella visión en su mente estuvo a punto de venirse.

-Por favor - rogó.

No tuvo que decir más ya que en solo unos instantes León entró en ella con fuerza dejando a Sora sin aliento.

-Tan bueno – dijo Leon entre dientes.

Esperando un momento para no terminar tan rápido, la besó compartiendo lo que hasta hace unos momentos él estaba disfrutando.

-Te amo.

Sin saber quien de los dos había dicho las palabras, Leon salió casi por completo de ella y arremetió de nuevo con fuerza, así una y otra vez hasta que se sintió apunto de caer.

-No duraré...

Antes de poder terminar la frase, las paredes de Sora se apretaron contra él succionándolo y Leon se dejo ir con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que... ¿Lista para mañana? - escuchó Sora a Rosetta preguntar.

Se encontraban en medio del escenario arreglando los últimos detalles antes del estreno de la obra.

-Rosetta, el que tengas que preguntarlo, es algo ofensivo – respondió Anna por ella.

-Para nada, es una pregunta normal – dijo Mía metiéndose entre ellas -. Es como si yo te preguntara si ya mejoraste aquel chiste en el que llevas trabajando desde ayer.

Sora hizo una mueca, sabia que su amiga había estando vueltas a aquel tonto chiste sin darle buenos resultados.

-O como si yo te preguntara a ti si ya lograste decirle a cierta persona que lo amas – Anna atacó en respuesta –. De verdad Mía, para ser alguien que escribe hermosas obras de amor, lo tienes al pobre suspirando en la desesperación.

-¡Eso no tiene que nada que ver, Anna!

Sora decidió hacer oídos sordos, últimamente las escuchaba pelear por todo. No sabía si eran por las dudas que le generaban a Mía por su relación con aquel tipo, o los nervios y hormonas de Anna que ya se encontraba en sus últimas semanas de su segundo embarazo.

Vio a su amiga acariciando inconscientemente su muy enorme vientre y trató de ignorar aquel dolor que comenzó a extenderse por su pecho.

-A ver si ya te pones a parir y nos das un respiro, si yo fuera Ken te habría dejado a la semana de soportar ese temperamento que traes.

-Ah si...

No era extraño pensar que Anna hubiera atrapado a Ken, ya que ésta siempre lo había hecho con todas las locuras que se le ocurrían, aún recordaba aquella botarga de oruga donde lo obligaba a ponerse en la parte de atrás.

-Están preocupadas por ti – dijo Rosetta poniéndose a un lado de ella.

-Lo se - respondió Sora tratando de no culparse por ello.

-Por eso te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿estás lista?.

Sora asintió.

-Tengo el apoyo de todos ustedes y de Leon.

-Siempre lo has tenido, Sora. Solo que tú nos has apartado, sobre todo a él.

Sora noto el tono de reclamo en su voz.

-Lo se – dijo de nuevo, evitando dar alguna explicación.

-Sora...

El sonido del celular de Sora detuvo cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir Rosetta. Pidiendo un segundo, lo tomó y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Diga?.

-Sora, tenemos que hablar – dijo la voz apresurada de Leon.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que nos veamos en la casa o vienes para acá?

-Mejor en la casa, nos vemos en 20 minutos. Sora, tienes que salir ahora.

El tono de voz de Leon no le gustó para nada, algo no iba bien.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿te encuentras bien? - el corazón se le apretó contra las costillas.

Sus amigas voltearon a verla preocupadas.

-Yuri me llamó.

Ella no lo había visto en todo el día, ¿había pasado algo?.

-¿Qué ocurre? Kalos y Sarah llegan hoy... espera, ¿les ocurrió algo?

-Sora tienes que salir de ahí.

-¿Y los...? No me iré sin...

-Todos están bien, todo está bien, solo tienes que salir de ahí. ¡Ya!.

Sora tanto alarmada como extrañada comenzó a ir hacia la salida.

-Sígueme, por acá ha de estar - escuchó a May acercándose a ella.

-Demonios – maldijo Leon por el teléfono -. Evítala.

¿Qué le pasa?, se pregunto.

-Leon, no seas absurdo.

-¡Evítala!.

Antes de que pudiera buscar alguna salida, vio a May doblando la esquina para encontrarla.

-Aquí estás – sonrío May -. Sora, deja te presento a una vieja amiga.

Tomando el brazo de alguien, lo haló dejando ver a Sora de quien hablaba.

-Te presento a Nicoletta, ella vino a ver nuestro espectáculo.

El cuerpo de Sora se congelo de un momento a otro, dejándola inconsciente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

No escuchó los pasos apresurados de sus amigas tratando de alcanzarla, ni los gritos que Leon que salían por el teléfono, ni siquiera sintió cuando se resbaló el teléfono de sus mano.

Solo vio el movimiento de los labios de aquella mujer llamada Nicoletta.

-¿Cuánto tendría ya, un año?.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió caer a la obscuridad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _-Anda Sora, dime - rogó la jovencita rubia llamada Marion_

 _Tanto ella como algunos de sus amigos se encontraban alrededor de la alberca de Jonathan, la mascota de Kaleido._

 _Sora tratando de fingir indiferencia a los ruegos de su amiga se sentó en la orilla y reprimió el jadeo al sentir el agua fría al hundir sus pies en ella. Sabía que más pronto que tarde terminaría flaqueando, mas que nada porque ella no quiso mantenerlo en secreto en primer lugar._

 _Marion que ya no soportó la incertidumbre, decidió ir por su último recurso, la amenaza._

 _-Si no me dices en es este momento el nombre del bebé, haré que Jonathan te aplaste. - dijo señalando a la gran foca recostada en la plataforma el centro de la alberca._

 _Sora vio a su ya no tan pequeño amigo y sonrió recordando aquella tarde que lo encontró varado y solo en la playa. Le había atrapado el corazón enseguida, pero sobretodo, causado problemas hasta que Kalos aceptó que se quedarían con el pequeño Jonathan._

 _Sumergiéndose por completo en el agua, nadó hacia la plataforma._

 _-Él no haría algo así. ¿Verdad que no nos harías daño? - preguntó por último a Jonathan que se acercaba a ella._

 _Jonathan negó con la cabeza y acercó su hocico a ella y a su estomago ligeramente abultado._

 _Mostrando su agrado, Sora sintió un movimiento en su vientre y sonrió, ella sabia lo bien que era el nadar con los delfines, tanto para el bebe como para las madres, pero sabia lo mucho que hacia Jonathan por ella y su bebé._

 _-Marion, deja de importunar a Sora. - regañó el padre de Marion -. Lo dirán cuando ellos lo decidan._

 _-Se llamará Layla - soltó Leon acercándose, consiente de que su mujer solo guardaba silencio por él._

 _Sora lo miro sonriente y dijo:_

 _-Solo si es niña, si es niño – hizo una pausa –. Se llamará Lyonel._

 _-Ya quiero que nazca - Marion aplaudió emocionada._

 _-Habrá que esperar un poco más de dos meses – Sora sonrió más al ver como Leon se sumergía en el agua para llegar a ella._

 _-Yo solo quiero que no salga con la torpeza de su madre – bromeó Anna, con su hijo rubio de tres años dormido en sus brazos._

 _-Yo no soy torpe – respondió Sora indignada._

 _-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas la primera vez que entraste al escenario?._

 _-Eso..., eso fue por... - la cara de Sora enrojeció en unos cuantos segundos._

 _-Calma, Sora. No tiene importancia – las manos de Leon la rodearon desde la espalda y la apretó contra él –. Solo son unos cuantos tropiezos, son parte de ti._

 _-¡¿Y tú de que lado estas?! - el rostro de Sora enrojeció tres tonos más._

 _Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar y su indignación se acrecentó._

 _-Díganme, que torpeza ha cometido esta vez Sora – dijo acercándose Yuri, quien había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación._

 _Los ojos de Sora se entrecerraron, no importaba si Yuri fuera prácticamente su jefe, un comentario más y se le iría encima._

 _Leon, notando que su irritación iba en aumento decidió calmarla dándole un masaje tanto en la espalda como en su vientre, recibiendo de inmediato un suspiro de comodidad de parte de ella._

 _-Yo que tú no iría por ese camino, si sigues por ahí, ni el mejor de los masajes podrá librarte de su ataque – advirtió Leon a Yuri._

 _Al contrario de lo que todos creían, en vez de volverse contra Leon, Sora se se relajó más entre sus brazos._

 _-Vale, vale... Solo he venido a informarles de una visita de Italia, su nombre es Nicoletta Baccino – su rostro se fue tornando serio, cosa que no le agradó a Leon._

 _No era extraño tener visitantes de distintas partes del mundo, él mismo era de Francia, pero no terminaba de saber el por qué de su incomodidad ante la mención de ese nombre._

 _-Vaya... Italia, tengo muchos deseos de ir a Italia – comentó Sora emocionada._

 _-Bien, volviendo a lo importante – Yuri carraspeó –. He de advertirles que lo más seguro es que ella venga para retarte a ti Sora._

 _Leon enseguida se tensó._

 _-De ninguna manera – su tono se elevó -. Olvídalo Yuri._

 _Yuri asintió._

 _-Solo he venido a ponerles sobre aviso._

 _-Esto va a ser muy divertido – afirmó Sora ignorando deliberadamente a Leon -. He estado tan inactiva que me voy a terminar atrofiando – rió._

 _-¿Has olvidado la razón?._

 _El corazón de Leon se congeló al recordar los momentos angustiosos que pasaron los primeros meses con el embarazo, hasta hace un par de semanas había tenido fuertes dolores que la mantenían en cama._

 _-Estaré bien, estoy más fuerte que un roble ahora – aseguró flexionando los brazos para demostrar su fuerza._

 _-Sora... - normalmente Leon detestaría el tono de ruego que salió en su voz, pero no habría mejor momento para ello._

 _-Se lo prometí – sin girarse, Sora susurró para que solo él la escuchara -. Lo haré por la señorita Layla, aunque solo sean unos cuantos saltos en el trampolín, pero lo haré._

 _Ambos se quedaron flotando en silencio dentro del agua, con las voces a su alrededor ahogadas, como si un campo de fuerza los separara de los demás. Leon deseó voltearla y poder ver su rostro para ver si es lo que realmente quería, si había una oportunidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no pudo obligarse a moverse, temía que ella lo terminara apartando._

 _-Estaré bien._

 _La vio voltear su rostro y esbozar una sonrisa._

 _Entonces dime por qué no dejo de temblar por dentro._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _-¡Sora!_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Sangre, mucha sangre._

 _Leon cierra los ojos ante la impactante imagen de las piernas de Sora llenas de sangre._

 _Sangre, puede oler toda esa sangre emanando de ella y el terror lo invade._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _-Todo estará bien – el susurro de Sora es tan bajo que aún estando dentro de la camioneta silenciosa, le costó trabajo escucharla._

 _No, nada estaría bien, de nuevo su mundo se derrumbaría, de nuevo perdería lo que más ama._

 _Trató de pensar en que había salido mal, pero no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Todo había estado bien, como había dicho Sora, ella solo daría unos cuantos saltos en el trampolín durante el intermedio de la obra que estaban realizando por navidad, solo que agregó un pequeño truco en el trapecio, una insignificancia que hasta un niño podría hacer._

 _"Te amo", recordó haberla visto decirle esas palabras antes de tomar el trapecio y columpiarse en él._

 _Estaba hermosa, aún con aquella barriguita volaba como un ángel por los aires. Eran su mujer y su criatura en el escenario, no podría estar más orgulloso que en aquel momento. Pero entonces, la tal Nicoletta se cruzó en su camino con fuerza, sintió su alma caer ante tal escena, pero al ver a Sora sonreír, el alivio volvió a su cuerpo, no había pasado nada, todo fue planeado._

 _Unos giros más y de vuelta al trampolín para los últimos saltos y ya estaba, Sora saludó en agradecimiento al publico y dio la señal de que bajaran las luces._

 _Leon sonrió, todo estaba bien, solo terminaría su acto del Cascanueces y podrían irse a casa._

 _-Leon – creyó escuchar a Sora, pero con los vítores y el aplauso del publico no podía estar seguro._

 _-Algo va mal – dijo alguien a su lado, girándose observo la cara preocupada de Marion fija en el escenario – Sora aún no baja del trampolín._

 _Si llegó a decir algo más él nunca lo sabría, salió corriendo en busca de Sora._

 _No dejes que algo le haya pasado, rogó a nadie en especifico._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _-No te duermas, Sora, tienes que mantenerte despierta – dijo Marion desde el asiento de enfrente sacando a Leon de sus recuerdos._

 _-Lo siento, estoy muy débil – contestó Sora con los ojos cerrados._

 _-Cuéntame algo de tu bebé – pidió Marion tratando de no llorar -. ¿Cómo crees que sea?_

 _Gracias al estar recostada de costado en su regazo, Leon pudo ver la leve sonrisa en la pálida cara de Sora._

 _¿Cuánto falta para llegar?, ¿por qué todavía no llegamos?_

 _-Si es niña, me la imagino con su cabello casi plateado como su padre, tendrá un tono leve de violeta – tuvo que detenerse un par de segundo para tomar algo más de oxígeno. - Será tímida, la niña querida de papá, lo verá como su héroe y querrá seguirlo a todas partes._

 _Leon sentía como si tuviera una loza de mármol en el pecho que le dificultara el respirar._

 _-¿Y si es niño? - preguntó Yuri al notar por el retrovisor la palidez de Sora._

 _Falta poco, aguanta Sora, aguanta._

 _-Tendrá el cabello blanco - soltó un suspiro - solo hasta que tenga quince o dieciséis, como tendrá el carácter de su padre, se querrá revelar para que no lo comparen con él y se teñirá el cabello de negro._

 _-Así que tengo mal carácter – Leon apenas si pudo hablar con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta._

 _Abriendo sus ojos, Sora miró directamente los ojos de Leon, después de unos momentos estos se le empezaron a nublar por las lágrimas._

 _-Lo siento – dijo antes de contraerse por el dolor y caer inconsciente._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Unos gritos procedentes de afuera de su habitación la fueron despertando._

 _-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba?! - La furia resaltó en la voz de Leon._

 _-La ineptitud de Naeguino, eso fue lo que pasó – respondió petulante la tal Nicoletta -. Pudo habernos matado a ambas ¿sabes?._

 _Una bofetada resonó en el pasillo._

 _-No tienes vergüenza._

 _-Anna, se que se lo merece, pero este no es el lugar y el momento._

 _-Pero Mia..._

 _-Solo saquémosla de aquí._

 _-¿Cómo que saquémosla? - preguntó Nicoletta indignada –. Este es un lugar publico._

 _-No para ti amiga – respondió Anna._

 _El sonido de su forcejeo duró varios minutos, seguido de la voz ahogada de Mia._

 _-Estaremos afuera si nos necesitan._

 _Sora miró a su alrededor._

 _La luz en el cabecero de la cama solo le iluminaban una silla al costado de la cama y una mesa a lo lejos, las cortinas estaban cerradas y el aire se sentía pesado._

 _Trató de acomodarse mejor en la cama pero un dolor punzante y fuerte en el vientre bajo la detuvo._

 _-Mi beb... - se llevó la mano al vientre y lo sintió hueco. - ¿Dónde...?._

 _-No lo resistió – la voz opaca de Leon viajo desde la entrada de la habitación._

 _Sora sintió partirse con un dolor indescriptiblemente intenso, podía ver tanto su corazón y su alma partidos en su interior._

 _Leon se acercó a la cama, sus ojos nublados por el dolor._

 _-¿Qué e...?._

 _-No te hagas esto – Leon la detuvo negando con la cabeza._

 _-¡Dímelo! - tenía que saberlo, tenía que hacerlo real para ella._

 _Leon tragó con dificultad y soltó._

 _-Niño, lo que perdiste fue un niño._

 _"Perdiste", eso fue lo que dijo, la culpaba. ¿Quién no lo haría?, ella misma lo hacía._

 _A pesar de lo que creyó durante los últimos meses, la imagen de un pequeño bebé con cabello morado, ojos plateados y la más hermosa de las risas le vino a la mente._

 _Y eso fue lo que terminó por romperla._

 _El dolor en el vientre era millones de veces menos fuerte que el de su interior. Tembló con fuerza contra la cama, sacudiéndose con fuerza para tratar de sacar todo de si y gritar desde lo más profundo de su ser, fue la manera que encontró su cuerpo para sacar ese dolor._

 _Leon la sujetó entre sus brazos tratando de controlar sus sacudidas._

 _-No me dejes tú también – rogó contra su oído sin saber si lo estaba escuchando –. No lo hagas Sora, no me dejes tú también._

 _Escuchó los pasos apresurados en el pasillo en respuesta a los alaridos que soltaba Sora._

 _Vio entrar a un par de enfermeras y como una de ellas tomaba una jeringa y un frasco con algún liquido, para después acercarse a ellos y pinchar a Sora con la aguja. Sintió a Sora desvanecerse en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama._

 _-Esto la mantendrá unas horas tranquila – informó la enfermera con una sonrisa amistosa para tratar de calmarlo. Eso no pasaría._

 _Tanto la enfermera como las dos que la acompañaban dieron una inclinación despidiéndose y salieron de la habitación._

 _Leon volvió a centrarse en el rostro de Sora._

 _Sintió varias lágrimas correrle por el rostro, lo sabía..._

 _La había perdido._

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-Vamos Sora, tienes que despertar – dijo una suave voz a lo lejos.

Sora abrió los ojos con pesar, el frescor de la ventana llego a su rostro y solo tardo unos cuantos segundos en identificar que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Que alegría que ya hayas despertado – dijo la cantarina voz de Sarah -. Vaya susto que nos has pegado a todos, sobre todo a Leon.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Leon? De aquí para allá, dando rugidos como un león encerrado – rió de su propia broma.

Su rostro se tornó serio y tomó las mano de Sora entre las suyas.

-Está haciendo todo lo posible para sacar a Nicoletta no solo de la ciudad, si no del país.

-¿De verdad?.

-Yo que tú no dudaría de él, tiene muchas influencias.

-No tiene que hacer eso por mi.

Sarah hizo una mueca.

-Pues no se si tenga o no que hacerlo, pero créeme, hará todo lo posible. Ah, y no solo él, también se le ha unido Yuri. Cuando llegamos a Kaleido, él estaba hecho un basilisco contra May. Claro que como ya te podrás imaginar, ella no se dejó y amenazó con darle una golpiza si no se calmaba. Hablando de ella...

-¿¡Por qué!?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - exigió saber May nomas entró por la puerta de la habitación -. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-No, no lo tenías – respondió Sora sin inmutarse.

La ira se acrecentó en May al escucharla.

-¿Acaso no somos amigas?.

-Es algo que solo nos compete a Leon y a mi, May.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Además, todo Kaleido lo sabe...

-No todo Kaleido, solo algunos cuantos sabían de mi embarazo ya que no era muy prominente, los demás creyeron que solo estuve enferma un par de ocasiones.

-Pero si yo hubiera... - los ojos de May se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sora tensó la mandíbula.

-Ve a entrenar May, solo faltan unos cuantos días para el estreno de la obra.

Los ojos de May se abrieron al comprender.

-¿Es por eso que tú..?

-Solo vete – ordenó Sora sin dejarla terminar.

May la miró por última vez entre preocupación y rabia.

-Como tú digas – dijo azotando la puerta al salir.

-Has sido muy dura con ella – dijo Sarah apretando su mano.

-Ella ha venido a desafiarme, si solo se concentra en lo que ha ocurrido y no a lo que vino, solo bajaría su desempeño y eso no es algo que pueda dejarla hacer. No sería justo para ella.

Sarah soltó una pequeña risita.

-Kalos y tú tienen cierto parecido.

Un golpe en la puerta las distrajo

-He escuchado los gritos de May así que me imaginé que ya estarías despierta.

Sora hizo una mueca.

-¿Tan mal se fue?.

-Lo superará – respondió Leon entrando a la habitación -. Lo mejor es que se mantendrá enfocada en derrotarte.

Sarah rió.

-Y volvemos a los viejos tiempos.

Levantándose de la silla que se encontraba, se estiró.

-Vaya Leon, te estás dejando crecer la barba.

Leon asintió sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado, cosa que le hizo gracia a Sora.

-¿Verdad que le queda muy bien? - preguntó Sora a Sarah.

-Pero claro que si – asintió y se acercó a Leon -. No tienes de que preocuparte, si alguien puede hacer lucir una barba blanca ese eres tú, Leon.

Leon dio una cabeceada en asentimiento y Sarah aprovecho ese momento para retirarse.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Leon sentándose en la cabecera de la cama a lado de Sora.

-Preocupada por ti – respondió Sora –. Has de haberlo pasado muy mal desde que me he desmayado.

-Un poco, sí... pero aquí lo importante eres tú – dijo Leon besándole la frente.

A Sora no le agradó ese comentario pero decidió guardar silencio.

-Dime, Sora – dijo Leon al cabo de un rato -. ¿Qué pasó allá arriba en el escenario?.

Leon la sintió tensarse a su lado y no le agrado nada ello. La mente se le nubló y tuvo deseos de partirle el cuello a cierta ilatiana.

-Tú no fuiste la que se estrelló contra ella, ¿no es así?.

Sora se mantuvo en silencio pensando en que era lo mejor para Leon y decidió que solo la verdad podría llegar a ayudarlo a sanar algún día.

-No

Leon tomó aire con fuerza intentando calmarse.

-Pero no puedo probarlo, Leon, así que eso no cambia nada.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, Leon la apretó con fuerza entre si.

-¿Por qué?

Sabiendo a que se refería Sora respondió.

-Ella es una seguidora de Layla, sabes que cada una tiene su reacción diferente en referencia a mi y el que yo haya hecho la técnica de la ilusión fantástica con ella.

-Pero el atacarte físicamente ha sobrepasado todo lo que se le haya ocurrido a cualquier otra – rugió molesto -. Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer.

-Por ahora solo podemos entrenar para el estreno de la obra, ¿no crees?.

Leon pareció dudarlo.

-Buscaré la forma Sora... Yo no puedo dejar que..

-Lo se.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leon vio a su mujer brillando nuevamente en el escenario, cada día lo sorprendía con su brillo y fortaleza.

-Lo has hecho de nuevo – dijo llegando a ella después de la obra –. Nuevamente has cautivado al publico.

-¿Sólo al publicó? - preguntó Sora agitadamente arqueando una ceja.

-A mi también - concordó Leon.

Sora sonrió y Leon se llenó de dicha al verla.

Ha vuelto, se dijo.

-Cásate conmigo -pidió.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oido, quiero que te cases conmigo, eres mía y quiero que todo mundo lo sepa.

Un jadeo en conjunto les dijo que todo el elenco en Kaleido lo sabía y esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Sora.

Sora rió.

-¿Dónde quedó el Leon que guardaba su vida privada para si?

-Lo enamoraste con tu sonrisa y el brillo en tus ojos. Así que... ¿Qué me respondes?.

-Sí.

Leon la tomó en brazos y giró en círculos con ella.

-Leon, será mejor que te lo tomes con calma, no querrás hacerles daño – lo reprendió Sarah siendo la primera en acercarse a felicitarlos -. Mi querido Kalos no accedió a ese año sabático a Sora por nada.

Leon se detuvo y no tardó en darse cuenta del comentario.

-¿Hacerles? - preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí mi querido papa Noel – respondió Sora –. Ayer Sarah me acompañó al médico... vas a ser papá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora vio a su par de pequeños en sus brazos y sonrió sin poder creerlo.

-Al menos no tendrá que teñirse nada – dijo Leon tomándole el pelo a su lado en la cama del hospital.

-No, al parecer no – Sora sonrió al ver a su pequeño Leo de cabellos oscuros soltar un bostezo. - pero si que no me equivoque al imaginarme a Layla.

-Es tal y como imaginaste, solo espero que ella no sea la que salga con mi mal carácter y no quiera que se le compare con nosotros.

-No se por qué te preocupas, ya eres su adoración – dijo señalándole como la pequeña Layla sujetaba con fuerza el dedo de Leon.

-Ustedes son mi adoración - respondió él –. Gracias por volver a mi, Sora.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí estrenándome en el mundo del anime, es la primera vez que no creo una historia dentro del mundo de Twilight y en muchas maneras es ciertamente distinto.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado está historia que rondo mi mente durante el tiempo que estuve volviendo a ver uno de mis animes favoritos.**

 _ **Ojalá me dejen alg**_ _ **ú**_ _ **n comentari**_ _ **o**_ _ **para así saber su**_ _ **opinión**_ _ **acerca**_ _ **de ella. Y bueno, me despido.**_

 **Cuidense muxo**

 **Aily Cullen P**


End file.
